


A Fearless Smile

by Half_MoonProductions



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_MoonProductions/pseuds/Half_MoonProductions
Summary: Not all humans are created equal. That was the hard truth Izuku Midoriya had to face at a very young age. But things aren't the same as they were before. He has his own quirk now, and with the help of his longtime role model, he's ready to make his mark on the world. But first he has to survive UA entrance exams, insanely powerful students, and a strange kid with a straw hat.





	

Coming Soon....


End file.
